The Great War
by LoveForFame
Summary: There's a war bubbling in West Virginia, but not one you expected. Series of oneshots. Fluffier than a pillow.
1. The Tickle War

"Kitten"

"No, Daemon."

"But Kitten."

"Daemon. I said no."

He took her by the shoulders, and turned her around.

"I'm Daemon, and I do whatever I please." He said with a sly smile.

Katy looked at him, her eyes couldn't focus on anything else. No matter what she did, he was always on her mind.

She closed her eyes and waited.

He took his hand and lifted it and threw her on the bed.

He started tickling her.

Her chest hurt from laughing so much, and she struggled to get out of his grasp.

She tried to get her hands to his and take them off or try to get a ticklish area, but he had the advantage as he already had her in his grasp.

When he stopped, as she struggled to take her breath, she flipped over on the bed and moaned.

"Seriously Daemon, stop. You know how I am."

All she saw was his smile until her eyes closed from laughter all over again.


	2. The Resturant

Daemon had his tux on.

All he could think of was how to impress Katy.

And how would she impress him?

She would dress up for this...

Daemon had to focus.

He had to go back to reality.

He tightened the bowtie and knocked on the door.

"Kitten!"

He could hear her stumble to the door and there she was.

She was wearing a red dress that could stun anyone, the perfect amount of eyeliner, and a cute smile that he would never forget.

And he was just in a tux that any guy could wear.

How was she attracted to him?

He took her arm and slowly the shock went away.

He tried not to look nervous, but the standards were pretty much doubled now.

"What restaurant are we going to?" Katy asked, blush surrounding her cheeks.

Daemon saw how she remained humble even looking like that and stopped with his own insecurities.

"It's a surprise." Daemon said, with a mischievous smile at her horrified look.


	3. I Cross My Heart

**Disclaimer: Not Jennifer L. Armentrout. (I wouldn't be confused on how to spell my own name would I. I don't know if I spelled the Queen's name right. Forgive me.)**

Katy couldn't believe Daemon.

All he liked to do was make her mad beyond belief.

It was a normal day with them just watching a movie.

A simple movie.

And of course Daemon had to make a couple of ridiculous comments like.

"Why can't you look like that girl Katy? What's her name? Olivia Wilderness or something?"

He knew that Katy could be really insecure about herself and making comments about her during a movie was crushing her on the inside.

Someone could only fake laugh for so long.

She was so frustrated at him.

On the couch, where they were snuggled up together, she stood up and went to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror, she was blushing like mad.

She calmed down in the bathroom but her embarrassment was still there.

Of course she wouldn't be perfect to anyone and this was just proving it.

Daemon could get anyone in the world, and he chose her.

And now he's going to complain about all her flaws, like her looks.

Sometimes, Daemon could be so insensitive.

Once she felt like she had been there so long that Daemon would notice something was wrong, she left the bathroom.

She almost hit Daemon's head because he was trying to listen to the door.

"Um?" she said, confused.

He crept up behind her and kissed her on the back of her neck, giving her chills.

She didn't think he understood when to do what.

This was not the time to be flirting.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is. Why would anything be wrong?"

"You've been there for a while." He said, with genuine worry.

"Do you know how long the average human piss is? because that wasn't long." She said sarcastically.

"Kitten, feisty equals sexy."

"Daemon, don't even."

"Seriously what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I can't be as great as everyone else."

"What're you talking about?"

"Every time, just a female in general, you always compare said female to me. I don't know if it's to make me feel like crap or if it's complimenting someone else but it just .. bothers me."

"I don't mean it for that."

"Oh, really?"

"Every time, you turn around, I'll be there for you. Not for anyone else."

"That's the Daemon I know."

"Seriously, believe me." He looked into Katy's eyes, pleading.

But Katy could only think about how Daemon never pleaded like this to her.

He would always try to push someone's buttons, and there were many chances during this conversation but he didn't push hers.

What if? she thought that he wasn't lying.

The jerk Daemon would not be doing this.

She always thought there was always a piece of him that had to not be a jerk and he was proving it to her right now.

"Are you serious?"

"I cross my heart."

**As you can see, I'm confused with POVs basically throughout the whole story (sexy wink). Hopefully you understood that chatting part because 3rd pov plus 10 sentences does not work out because saying he said and she said is just boring. Okay review, favorite, and follow if you really feel like I deserve it. I have a little fangirl attack each time I see a new one. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not Jennifer. L Armentrout**

**By the way I'm really bad at fashion so if I use wrong terms, just bear with me XD**

"I need new clothes." Katy said.

All her clothes were getting a bit too small on her and who better to ask than Daemon?

Daemon was playing around with her hair at the time.

They were both sitting on the bed just casually being there and enjoying each other's presence.

"What?" Daemon asked completely unaware that she was talking.

"I need new clothes to wear. Mine are all getting a bit too small." Katy repeated.

As they drove to the mall, they tried so hard not to get in small silly fights but the young couple couldn't go a mile without commenting on how bad the other's taste in music was. They both decided on P!nk.

Since out of tune together (although Katy really loved the sound of him singing), they drove to the mall.

Katy dragged him to several different stores and tried out different things.

Katy liked the casual clothing but Daemon disagreed.

As Katy got out of the dressing room, she stopped when she saw Daemon holding up a pink dress that barely looked like clothing.

It has sequins and glitter all over it, and would instantly show off her shoulders and most of her legs. It was like a blouse with no sleeves and booty shorts.

"You'd look really nice in this." Daemon said.

Katy searched his eyes for any sort of humor or a cruel joke, but his eyes remained solid. His mouth didn't even twitch.

"You're joking right?"

"Please, for me?" He did a pouty face.

Her eyes popped at the things running through his mind, and hurried into the dressing room taking the dress with her.

She tried it on and she instantly hated it.

It accented all the features she was insecure about and would never show off.

She closed her eyes and went out.

She opened her eyes and she saw Daemon only looking at her face and not at all the exposed areas.

"You're beautiful in every outfit. You just have to try them out."


	5. Read My Mind

** I will be updating less frequently. Sorry. **

**So excited for Origin.**

**This is kind of a song fic.**

**Disclaimer:Not Ms Armentrout**

Katy closed her bedroom window. It was snowing too hard for her to keep it open.

She kept hoping for some kind of light or noise in the dark driveway but it was empty.

Katy always thought she was an easy-going person. She didn't like drama. She didn't always have to be right. She didn't have to always get her way.

Daemon was the opposite. He always had to be right. He was never wrong in his eyes. He always needed to get his way or no way.

Less than an hour ago, she was confident in the stability of their relationship. Now, she wasn't so sure.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Daemon, what would your life be like without me?"_

_"I don't know. Boring, I guess."_

_"Nothing else?"_

_"Obviously, I'm proud of being in a relationship with you. Other than that, not really."_

_"Oh."_

_"Just oh?"_

_"What do you expect me to say?"_

_"Well answer your own question. Have I changed you?"_

_"Not drastically."_

_"We both know that's not true."_

_"Why is it so different for me?"_

_"Well first of all, I'm an alien. Second, you're a hybrid because of me. Third, you're in danger practically every second you spend with me. Fourth, I know everything about humans and you don't know anything about my kind."_

_"Oh so I have to be more dangerous to be worth your time?"_

_"Katy, be honest. Honestly, I've changed you more than you've changed me. I'm still an ass and you're half human and half alien."_

_"It's not like I think about you every second. I don't need to know where you are. I don't have mood swings or personality changes from you. How have you changed me?"_

_"You've learned how to fight as best as a human can do. You've gone through things that will change you forever."_

_"So, if I wasn't in your life, nothing would change?"_

_"Why do you take everything the wrong way?"_

_"Why can't you think about anything besides yourself?"_

_"Stop being so sensitive! Just admit it! I'm right. Stop thinking you're so strong when I've changed you like a piece of clay!"_

_"I'm done with this conversation."_

_"I'm done with you."_

_-FLASHBACK ENDS-_

He just left as quickly as that. He stormed out the door and drove. He didn't say anything else.

Katy turned on her laptop and played Read My Mind by The Killers.

_On the corner of main street_ _Just tryin' to keep it in line_ _You say you wanna move on and_ _You say I'm falling behind_

The first 10 minutes after he left, she just cried.

It proved that really no one could care that much about her.

The next 35 minutes were thinking about how little she meant to him in his world. How everyone meant more to her than to them. And some more tears.

_Can you read my mind?_ _Can you read my mind?_

_I never really gave up on_ _Breakin' out of this two-star town_ _I got the green light_ _I got a little fight_ _I'm gonna turn this thing around_

Just how did he expect her to cope with this?

_Can you read my mind?_ _Can you read my mind?_

_The good old days, the honest man;_ _The restless heart, the Promised Land_ _A subtle kiss that no one sees;_ _A broken wrist and a big trapeze_

_Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind_ _'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_ _Before you go, can you read my mind?_

She really wish she could read his mind. She never understood anything about him.

If he could read her mind, what would he think?

Would he finally see what he was capable of doing to her that no one else could?

_It's funny how you just break down_ _Waitin' on some sign_ _I pull up to the front of your driveway_ _With magic soakin' my spine_

_Can you read my mind?_ _Can you read my mind?_

_The teenage queen, the loaded gun;_ _The drop dead dream, the Chosen One_ _A southern drawl, a world unseen;_ _A city wall and a trampoline_

What could she do?

It was a weekend. It was raining. She finished all her homework.

She felt tired and yet a little part of her was at peace after crying her emotions out.

Now, really she could just sleep. It's not like she had anything to do.

_Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind_ _'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_ _Before you jump_ _Tell me what you find when you read my mind_

_Slippin' in my faith until I fall_ _You never returned that call_ _Woman, open the door, don't let it sting_ _I wanna breathe that fire again_

_She said I don't mind, if you don't mind_ _'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_

She tried so hard not to cry herself to sleep.

She hadn't done that since she was a child.

She wiped her tears and wrapped the cold sheets.

She just then noticed how cold it was.

Her heater was broken so she put on a jacket and sweatpants.

It was as warm as she was going to get. She shivered.

_Put your back on me_ _Put your back on me_ _Put your back on me_

She forgot to turn off the computer. The song was coming to end.

She dipped down into the world of light sleep simultaneously shivering.

Her first dream was of her drinking hot chocolate and reading her favorite books.

Every time she drank, warmth pulsed through her body.

But even when she ran out of hot chocolate in her dream, she was still warm.

She opened her eyes to see green eyes looking into hers.

"I'm so sorry."

A slight smile was all she could express before falling asleep in his warmth.

_The stars are blazing like rebel diamonds cut out of the sun_ _When you read my mind _

"I read your mind." Daemon said knowing she didn't hear.

**I'm so proud of this chapter that it genuinely hurts.**

**This song is basically just amazing and you should listen to it.**

**I thought it described both of their point of views perfectly.**

**Favorite, review, and follow for alerts and more me hehe.**

**It's a pretty weird song fic but I'm a pretty weird person.**


End file.
